


Faces We Wear

by DrRush46



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRush46/pseuds/DrRush46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elijah flips the switch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After attiring from the Grill, Stefan made his way back to the house, a little worry nagging at him because a) Damon had a need to kill an original and b) he hasn’t been answering any phone calls. Connecting the dots between those two factors one could come to a simple and most likely violent end game, though one does hope that the unfortunate victim of Damon’s loop holed plans was Elijah and not any of the other members of the notorious Mikaelson family. Stefan parked the car and made his way towards the prior boarding house; even at first inspection he was able to determine that Damon had once again been impulsive. Though he may be a bit of a git Stefan still loved his brother so seeing a few windows broken and the door left open made Stefan's heart beat beyond the normal speed. He rushed into the house looking for Damon. The interior-decorating was worse than once hoped, blood stained the walls and floors, furniture was broken and there was glass almost everywhere. So not Elijah then, probably not Rebekah, which leaves Klaus, shit. He concentrated on any sounds to make sure his brother was still alive, soon after he heard the painful and hesitant wheezing of a Damon Salvatore. Making his way into the room he comes across a limp, pale, bloody body. Surely this could not be Damon, but it was. A Damon with the strength, sarcasm and stubbornness beaten out of him until the only thing left is a corpse. Stefan made his way over to his brother, each step taken with care until his foot came into contact with a glass shard which cracked underneath his boot. Damon repelled himself backwards towards a corner in the room, averting his eyes from Stefan’s and shaking in fear. Whilst doing so Damon remembered that his master didn’t like him doing that- “Damon, no hiding in corners, it’s petty. Are you trying to make me angry? Now let’s try this again, Damon come over here.” Hearing these words played over in his head Damon crawled over to his master, looking down and acting submissive. The beaten man saw blood on the other’s shoes and began licking it off; Master always liked to look his best, it was what he was known for. 

“Damon stop” he couldn’t help let a bit of anger seep through into his voice. He then soon realised that his unbeatable older brother thought that he was not satisfied with Damon’s attempts to please him when Damon stopped the licking and began to undo Stefan’s flyer. 

“Damon STOP!” 

After hearing this Damon immediately got into a position of total submissiveness; laid stretched out on the floor baring his neck and stomach. All Stefan could feel was total and complete anger, an uncontrollable fury but he then looked down at trembling body and tried to calm his nerves so he doesn’t scare Damon into a heart attack. Fuck! He kneeled down next to his brother as slowly and gently as he could, as though he was dealing with a small animal. 

“He’s gone. Damon, he’s gone” Stefan brought his hand over to Damon’s face and turned it so they can see each other eye to eye. “It’s me, your brother Stefan. I’m not going to hurt you” 

Damon stared inquisitively at Stefan for a while until recognition of his younger brother became apparent, Damon broke down crying as Stefan held onto him.  
Stefan helped his brother onto a nearby couch and then took out his phone to contact Elena. Klaus was not invited into that house so they could be safe. He made his talk with Elena very brief and left out most details; he just said that they needed some where safe for the mean while. Of course she was worried but she agreed to talk about it when they got there. Stefan helped Damon get up and then started walking towards the car until near the door something caught his eye. There was a letter pinned to back of the door. He took it and decided to inspect in the car. When he got into the car he began to read-

Dear Stefan Salvatore  
I am deeply sorry about the damage done to the house. I’d be happy to pay for any expenses.  
Yours Sincerely Elijah

 

After reading this there was an anger that Stefan had never felt before. Surely Elijah, their ‘favourite original’, could not be the one who was responsible for Damon’s condition. He stopped the car at the side of the road and turned to face Damon. 

“Who was the one who hurt you?” Stefan questioned, unbelieving of the obvious truth right in front of him. Damon did not respond but instead started crying again as though he too was unaccepting of the truth. 

“Damon, you have to tell me” Stefan waited for a while before he started re-asking the question.

“Damon, who?” 

“Elijah”

 

Stefan wanted to ignore it, ignore Damon, ignore the world for the world was too much right now. This was new, different and completely unexpected. It was too much too fast. Each day the people in this town unravelled each other’s true feelings by overcoming obstacles, death was one of those obstacles. But to Stephan, before reaching Mystic Falls, it was another part of life, it was something that not only he witnessed but had caused himself. Outside Mystic Falls everything was detached and then when he got here death was the worst you can get. You forget that there are people like…..Elijah……. out there. Maybe being here puts you in a bubble, a bubble in which you expect everyone else to play by the same rules. So seeing Damon like this, beyond death, was wrong, was unexpected and it was something that he was not ready to deal with. Is it because he spent most of his time with naïve teenagers which made completely unprepared for real life? FUCK!! He should have seen this coming; they are 1000 year old vampires who kill anyone and everyone who they find annoying, why should Elijah be any different. He should have been more careful maybe then he can protect his brother and others. One thing’s for sure he is going to kill Elijah. Stephan’s thoughts are interrupted by the coughing coming from behind him. Damon was still shaking whether it be from shock or pain, most likely both.


	2. Chapter 2

Alaric was stirred from his sleep from the movement from below. It sounded like both Elena and Jeremy were up. Reluctantly he got up from his bed to see what was going on, normally he would not care but problems in this house differ from others. For example instead of “Holy fuck, I’ve spilt jam on my t-shirt” it is replaced with “Oh, how did this blood get here?” or instead of “My history teacher is as boring as watching the grass grow” it gets replaced with “My history teacher is a vampire hunter who is best friends with my vampire boyfriend’s vampire brother”. Alaric made his way downstairs and into the lounge room where he was met with a worried Elena, a confused Jeremy, a very angry Stephan and…….. Damon. What the fuck happened? Stephan looked at Alaric and they had a sort of conversation in their heads, Stephan nodded his thanks and brought Damon upstairs to put in Alaric’s bed. Whilst he was doing so Alaric motioned everybody to sit down. He was thinking of sending Jeremy away back upstairs but he was 16 now and Jeremy would fight back and he can see no one was in the mood. Stephan made his way back and sat across from Alaric, he still seemed like he was ready to rip people’s heads off, even more so now that Damon wasn’t in his vicinity, it was as though he was trying to remain calm as though not to scare him.

“What happened?” Elena broke the silence that seemed like it could go on for ever

“Damon, I believe, tried to kill one of the originals or was discussing something that could potentially be a threat to one of them and, well, he got ‘punished’ for it.” Stephan replied, his voice dripping in rage.

“He looked very bad” Alaric pointed out, hoping Stephan would see what he was really trying to say which was it seemed worse than a simple beating.

“Yes, Damon was also psychologically abused, he isn’t in his right mind at the moment” Stephan lingered for a while “It was done to him by Elijah”

Elena made a shocked gasp and then fell silent not being able to respond, Jeremy left the couch and went towards the fridge and opened it soon the clinking of beer bottles could be heard and Alaric just sat still, a billion thoughts wracking his brain but only one remained; how could this happen? Stephan sighed and fell back into the seat, no longer leaning forward, the emotion that was so loud before began to fade (not completely though, there must be something else troubling him).

“Why would Elijah do this, how could he do this?” Elena stated the obvious, the well needed obvious it helps in a way, well that was Alaric’s opinion.

“There’s more” Stephan said, everybody shared a face of confusion. The silence is interrupted by Jeremy putting the beer down onto the table and taking off the lid.  
Jeremy began to make his way back.

“He was also raped” and then everything slowed down, the whole world went still except for the beer that was making its way to the ground but no one cared. In those few split seconds it was so silent that it was almost as though they were in an abyss. How could Elijah do this, he was…… he was different to the others, he was safe. They trusted him, Damon trusted him. The bottle reached the ground and shattered. Everyone remained quiet, Mystic Falls was safe and now it is like the bubble had been ripped away and things happened too fast. Now everything was happening too slow as realisation was sinking in. It was like being paralysed as you sunk into mud gasping for your last breath.

Stephan got up and walked back upstairs to check on Damon, Jeremy bent down to pick up the pieces, Elena just sat there and Alaric went to go outside to get some fresh air.

 

Alaric went down to the steps and sat, wondering how his life got so messed up. A one thousand year old vampire, yes there is warning in that fact alone but Elijah was Elijah. Elijah was the guy with perfect hair, the impeccable manners, and the gentleman. He was the man that all men wanted to be, the vampire who was king of all. He was somebody who they almost trusted, well the majority of the group trusted. And the most ironic thing is Damon looked up to Elijah.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of twig breaking in the garden. Alaric stood up, on guard, surveying the garden. In front of him was a somewhat shy Rebekah. 

“Leave. You are not welcome.” Alaric announced, anger obvious in his voice

“I know, I’ve just come to say I’m sorry.” Alaric’s face didn’t change for the better in fact it was a face of disgust, Rebekah decided to continue “I didn’t know, I really didn’t. None of us did, we thought he stopped doing things like this ages ago. We thought……. We didn’t….. look I’m sorry and we’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Rebekah turns around to leave.

“Wait, you said he’s done this before, does he leave the victims alone?” Will he leave Damon alone? Goes unsaid but she knew what he meant.

“Elijah….. Some things happened when he was a kid that gave him a twisted perception of love. He hurt Damon because he thought him beautiful. And he usually kills his victims believing he is absorbing their souls so that they can be one for ever. He says he can still hear their voices; most of the ones he killed were children and women, he liked killing flowers as he called them so that he doesn’t have to watch them wither and die, he makes them immortal because he loves them.”

“So he did this to Damon because he loves him that is unusual, even for a vampire.”

“You’ve got it wrong; the majority of his crimes were done when he was human. Now that he is a vampire his need to kill has grown, that’s why he had stopped. He believed not doing so was a weakness and Elijah was brought up to believe weakness is punishable by death. Contrary to people’s beliefs Elijah is more like Mikael than anyone else in my family. It was strange that he gave into these feelings for Damon, a male vampire but the whole thing is strange so it matters not. I do apologise, my family may not but I do and I know this is the last thing you’d want to hear but Elijah is also deeply sorry for the act himself and he doesn’t usually feel bad for the victim, this is the first time. I will take my leave, I am truly sorry.”

Alaric had nothing to say, the act was unforgivable. Rebekah left. Alaric sat back down. And it was silent again.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus made his way into the bar known as the Grill. A common place for teenagers to mingle and the supernatural entities to through around silent threats and come up with half cooked ideas but nobody is perfect right. He looks across the bar and sees Kol and Elijah at one of the booths (Kol was asked to keep Elijah occupied and Elijah is either here because he wants to be kept occupied or the switch has finally been flipped and he’s playing mind games). People may be wondering why Klaus even cared about Elijah’s current state, that his oh so perfect brother is not so perfect. It is because Elijah gone dark side is the equivalent of, well, Armageddon. Klaus and Kol in a bad mood means a few dead bodies, maybe some of those bodies were tortured beforehand. Really it consisted of murders, executions (the two are different) and torture but that was Elijah in his normal tailored personality. Elijah giving up would mean goodbye to Mystic Falls and the rest of the continent, that’s all good and everything but Elijah’s personality changes as well and the loving brother is no longer so understanding of why Klaus stabbed Elijah in the back so many times.

He made his way to the table, sitting next to Kol and across from Elijah. His eldest brother took a shot what seemed to whisky and then drank Kol’s as well. When realising there was none left he asked the waiter to bring another. Klaus was kind of shocked that Elijah put the word another into that sentence. 

“So Kol, how much have you and our dear brother had to drink?”

“I believe this is going to be the fourth bottle” Kol said this gleefully, loving the new attitude of Elijah. How naïve can one get? “Also you’re not going to believe this Klaus but Elijah has retained more long lost memories after tonight’s ordeal and now has a few tricks up his sleeve, so to speak”

“You’ve retained you’re magic?”

Elijah looked over to one of the customers then waved his hand up only a centimetre. The man instantly combusted into flames, his screams became inhuman as he burned to death. Fuck! Magic only comes to Elijah when he ‘flips the switch’. Elijah got up and made his way gracefully past the shrivelled man and over to the waitress behind the counter. He used beyond the normal vampire speed, as though he was teleporting. He grabbed her and bit down into her neck draining her down to the last drop. Her limp body fell to the floor as Elijah grabbed a bottle of whisky threw it over Kol and got one for himself then hurdled without effort over the counter top. He made his way back to the table then sat down. It seems normal for a vampire to act this way but right now there was no smug smile, no grin nor smirk, he was completely emotionless and that was the scariest part about it. He waved his hand and all the exits were sealed, no way in or out.

“Kol, why don’t you have fun with our guests while your brother and I talk?” Kol grinned like a Cheshire cat and did as he was told; he always liked to kill almost as much as his two older brothers do.

“What troubles your mind, brother?” Elijah asked, feigning boredom. He then pours a glass for Klaus and himself.

“You remember the memories you chose to forget. And something tells me this time you’re not going to do so again. Though let me ask, what triggered it?”

“He did, I don’t know how or why but for some reason he…… brought it all back”

“Damon Salvatore”

“Yes”

“This is the first time in this state you have felt badly about hurting people, I mean you’re drinking, killing, bringing others down to your level, it is vampire denial 101. This is different; I do believe this love is different. And I will prove it, what do you want to do to Damon, at this very moment? Tell the truth.”

“I want to keep him….. I want to keep him safe. If memory serves me correctly I felt this way with all of them, I didn’t want to let them go, I wanted to keep the beauty for myself, so I killed them.” 

“Will you kill him?”

“I don’t believe so, and I don’t know why that is.” Elijah seemed somewhat confused with his own answer as though he himself has not figured it out.

They stayed silent for a while. Elijah drank from the bottle then decided to help Kol slaughter the rest; even then he did not smile. His feelings about killing has changed, though is it for the better?

“I don’t know about you but this place is rather boring, I’m leaving” Elijah announced. Kol followed like a five year who was being taken to the ice-cream shop and Klaus made his way behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephan was lying next to Damon, who had a shower and a change of clothes and was now on to his third blood bag, they were taking it slow, they were taking everything slow. Damon finished the blood bag and gave it to Stephan. He seems physically better and yet he still looks like shit, drooping eyes and pale skin. There is a knock on the door and then voice telling him Bonnie is here. Stephan rolls over onto his side so he can see Damon. 

“I’m going to go downstairs to see Bonnie; she is going to put a spell on the house to make sure Elijah can’t enter. Is it okay that I leave?” asked Stephan in a soft voice. Once he got a nod Stephan got up and left the room. Damon was then surrounded in darkness; it seemed to swarm like little bugs trying to get under his skin. Stephan said he would be safe soon, that Elijah won’t be able to hurt him anymore. He heard something open, was Stephan back already? No, listening to the voices downstairs Bonnie was still preparing. Soon the smell of sage could be smelt and then a few words of magic but it wasn’t Bonnie’s voice, it was that of a man’s. 

“Damon” It was a whisper, barely audible but to Damon it was like someone shouting in his ear making his heart beat feel like exploding and his muscles tense. The voice was so distinct to others, probably everything about Elijah is. Damon couldn’t move, couldn’t shout out for help, fear froze him into place. Elijah walked over to the bed and bent over to fondle with Damon’s hair, at first Damon moved away from the touch but then Elijah gave a growl of warning and Damon stayed still. Elijah made his way onto the bed, back leaning against the wall and legs stretched out in front, and continued playing with Damon’s hair. They stayed like that for a while until Elijah positioned himself on top of Damon without their bodies actually touching; Elijah’s face leaned in towards Damon’s neck and began smelling it. He bit into it, not sucking it of any blood, and then began licking the wound. The blood spread across Damon’s body and covered the sheets until most of him was covered in the warm liquid. Elijah’s hand moved over the other chest and began unbuttoning the shirt baring Damon’s exposed chest and stomach. Elijah licked his way up the stomach back to the bite wound. Damon stayed absolutely still throughout the whole ordeal, he was afraid Elijah was going to snap again. In a way this was more terrifying then before, stuck anticipating the worst, waiting for the pain to come. That saying ‘It’s always calm before a storm’ fits Elijah perfectly, Damon just hopes he has already witnessed the storm and there isn’t more to come.

“Unless there are multiple storms, Damon” Elijah said leaving Damon utterly confused “You were talking out loud” He explained. Elijah continued the touching and then looked right into Damon’s eyes. “What am I going to do, Damon? I’ve never felt this before, it is so....” the words sounded as though it should be emotional and yet there was none in voice or eyes, it was just soft and quiet, a whispering remnant of the past. “What am I going to do with you?” Elijah leaned down again and kissed Damon on the forehead, with that Elijah left in a blink of an eye. Damon then released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding but he remained still just in case Elijah actually wasn’t gone. He felt that way because Elijah wasn’t gone. He could hear his voice in his head, he could still feel the older vampire’s hand on him, and he could still feel the already healed bite mark. He felt Elijah all over him as though he was under his skin, a snake making its way through veins. He was everywhere and there was no escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah first POV  
“Why does it hurt? It isn’t meant to hurt, it wasn’t meant to hurt. They are all the same, aren’t they? All flowers wither and die, no one is immortalised, not even those who are still here. So what’s different? Is this weakness? Make it stop. Stop. Their voices are still heard and they are screaming. Make it stop. He can make it stop. Why? Just end it. End it. Why does it hurt? It isn’t meant to hurt. Is this weakness? I’m not allowed to be weak, he made sure of that. The other man made sure of that. I’ve grown weak. \ Why does it hurt?  
'Why does it hurt?' What a stupid question. Idiot. Look down.  
Why is there red? Who did this?  
Look down.  
My hands are covered in the same red…. Did I do this?  
Look up. Into the mirror.  
Who is this? Why is he crying? Is he hurt?  
Beyond repair.  
Am I hurt?  
No, he is.  
Who is he?  
He isn’t you.  
Who is he?  
He is your weakness.  
Why is he crying?  
He is weak.  
Make it stop.  
……….  
Make it stop.  
He is a threat.  
Make it stop.  
He keeps you from protecting your family.  
Make it stop.  
His weakness shrouds you.  
Make it stop.  
Look down.  
Why is there a knife in my hand? Did I hurt someone again?  
No.  
Why is there a knife in my hand? Why is there red.  
The boy in the mirror did this.  
Why?  
He wanted to end the pain.  
Why?  
He is weak.  
Did he hurt me?  
Yes.  
Why?  
He is weak, he couldn't handle it.  
............  
But you can.....  
Weakness holds me down, it is not allowed. It is not allowed.  
What do we do to weakness?  
We kill it. Kill him. Make it stop!  
Smash the mirror.  
Okay.  
Does it still hurt?  
................. No  
……….  
Does this mean I’m strong?  
Yes.  
Can I protect my family now?  
Yes. Just don’t pay attention to the mirror.”  
-Elijah, age 12


	6. Chapter 6

It took a long time to find the town where his abomination of a son was taking refuge but he finally found it, their old home, Mystic Falls. Mikael was a patient man and waited and searched for any signs of Klaus and the funny thing is it wasn’t Klaus’s misdoings that led him here nor the whisperings of witches but in fact a slaughtering that had his other son’s name written all over it. A butchering of 13 people took place in a bar named ‘The Grill’ located in Mystic Falls, well that is what the news reporters said but all of it was undetailed and foggy as though it had been covered up, so with a bit more digging Mikael uncovered something that may come across as unusual to others. The bodies were drained of their blood, well not all of them, two of the victims were strangled and then on the right cheek just underneath the eye was the valknut symbol (“A knot of the slain” which is depicted as three triangles intertwining and symbolises the binding in death which gives the soul immortality as it reaches the afterlife), this symbol was found on the children that were killed in the grill (5 and 8 years old). Elijah always had a thing for the young. He remembers the first time he saw Elijah making a kill, it was deep in the woods where his son thought no one ventured, and there he was, 16 years old, talking sweetly to a girl only a few years younger. At first Mikael was jealous; this is where Elijah spends his time, with this girl. The jealousy only grew when he saw the way Elijah moved, slowly and passionately, and the way he smiled and the way he spoke, softly and gently. His whole persona was inviting, sweet and safe and the girl was responding well to this, shy and a bit flirtatious. Mikael was about to charge in there and break the two up until he realised his mistake. Mikael looked closer and saw that he was wrong, it was an act, it was all a façade. In fact Elijah’s movements were that of a predator stalking prey, his smile was twisted and fake and his eyes…..his eyes could make grown men weep in fear if they knew Elijah the way he did. Mikael decided to wait there to see how things spanned out. He watched Elijah swoon the girl, it made Mikael want to laugh; Elijah really is a wolf in sheep’s skin. Then they kissed, it was sweet and passionate but not hungry or violent, then why does Elijah look like he was on the hunt? His question was soon answered when Elijah pulled out a knife and swiftly slit the girl’s throat, his son was not at all fazed by the blood or the death though nor did he smile. The girl fell limply to the ground and red blood seeped through the leaves; Elijah got on top of her doll like body and carved on the symbol, his mark for his most precious victims. It was as simple as that, no emotion shown, it was just a butchering, like a farmer with a pig…. But Mikael didn’t want to be fooled by his own blood again so looking closer still, just underneath it all, he came to realise Elijah was in fact passionate, passionate about the symbol he carved as though it was a work of art, passionate when he dove in to lick off the blood so the engraving was clean, passionate when he cut open the dress and began taking in her scent and definantly passionate when he fucked her bloody corpse until he came. Though that last part seemed foul and vulgar it was actually done with beauty, a wolf prince and his red doll. As soon as he was done it all went away, his face turned to marble and his eyes to stone as he picked up an axe and begin hacking the body away into small pieces. He put the flesh into a sack and began walking north further away from the village, Mikael followed. He kept on walking for a while; Mikael was just about to confront him until Elijah halted when he reached a cave then let out a loud whistle. On command a pack of wolves made their way towards his son, their teeth did not bare nor did they attack, they were incredibly calm as though they were used to the man before them, so this has happened before. Elijah took out the carcass and gave it to the wolves, they ate greedily, tearing and ripping. Elijah turned around ready to walk off, that was when Mikael knew it would be rather cowardly of him to just hide here so he walked out of the trees and made himself visible to his son. Both of their eyes lingered on each other’s then they walked back to the house in complete silence for there was nothing to be said. 

That was the first time he saw Elijah kill and now it has been revealed to him that he may very well be able to witness it again. This is nothing but good news. Not only has the pillar in the Mikaelson siblings and the person catering to Klaus’s moods been taken away leaving Klaus weak and vulnerable but Elijah has his memories again which means… Mikael might be able to win him back.


	7. Chapter 7

Alaric saw Stephen storm his way downstairs from his (Damon’s) room, his feet hit the floor heavily and even though Alaric sure vampires didn’t need to breathe you could hear Stephen’s inhaling and exhaling a metres away. The man was obviously furious but there was something new, determination, this told Alaric that they were going to do something incredibly stupid but at this point he simply did not care, someone needed to pay. 

“so, I assume we are going after him” Alaric stated, knowing that saying the name out loud might cause some of the furniture to be thrown across the house and Alaric could simply not be bothered cleaning up. Maybe that’s what Damon likes about him; his morality was simply another name for his logic, that’s why he could handle Damon’s temper tantrums so well.

“Elijah got in before the spell was up; he hurt Damon again and then just left. There was no reason, no motive, just……I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore, none of it makes sense.” Stephan was looking pleadingly into Alaric’s eyes, searching for something; an answer, a truth, a solution, anything really. This is probably what it means when they say that the people being targeted aren’t the only victims. 

“We have to go after him, quickly, before it’s too late” Alaric said, urgency carrying through his voice. Stephan scoffed and muttered something about how Alaric should be the voice of reason and how they’re going to end up dead.

“Why? I mean yes, we have to kill the bastard but why would you of all people be ready to rush into action, forgetting all common sense, and take on one of the most powerful monsters in this damned world?”

“Rebekah came over a few hours ago” Stephan’s jaw tightened as he heard this “and she said that, not only is Elijah a defiling butchering psychopath but he is actually a defiling butchering psychopath, I mean seriously a psychopath. We pass around the word lightly but this guy is all kinds of messed up. Apparently, when he was still human, yes human, he used to victimise women and children believing….um…that their essence was absorbed into him when he killed them. Rebekah says he can still hear their voices and that as soon as he targets someone he always makes the kill. I mean, think about it, only a vampire, a man, can act this fucking normal then go this fucking berserker if they aren’t fucking insane. He is compelled to kill so we have to stop him before he kills Damon.”

Stephan nods once after hearing this, he takes time to understand what has been said. Then something expected and yet completely strange happened; Stephen’s face becomes devoid of all emotion. It was blank. Alaric realises what had just took place; Elijah is now categorised, he is no longer unknown, he is what he is- he started this way ever since he was human, it was either them or him, Elijah or Damon. Stephan was no longer conflicted, he found the answer; Elijah has to die, it is the only way. 

“We have weapons?” Stephan asked

“Yes in the boot of my car outside and in the floorboards under the bed.” 

“And we have a witch and a hunter.”

“Don’t forget the Ripper and the pissed off history teacher. We’ve done more with less, let’s go kill this motherfucker and then get some well needed sleep.” They would have laughed if it was a different situation, talk about what they would do the next day but it just seemed hard to even register anything beyond the knowledge that they have; they might never come back and if they do they would never be the same, ever.

“Yeah, let’s do this” It may not be that motivational especially since the two were weighed down by a depressed essence that just seemed to make the air heavier, almost unbreathable but they were definantly determined once they realised the only way to move on was to walk right into a suicide mission and they couldn’t care any less about that.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebekah walks into the overdone mansion, designed by none other than the over theatrical Nicklaus, her brother. As soon as she enters through the threshold classical music floods her ears, Chopin’s Nocturne No.52, if memory serves her correct. She walks toward one of the lounge rooms where the source of the music can be traced back to. At each step it became louder and louder but also something else can be heard amongst the melody, gasping maybe. Oh, that’s what it was one of her brother’s has took it upon themselves, in this time of…..disaster, to spend their time fucking some compelled female. She should most likely confront them about this. Unless it was Elijah, in which case she will take extra care to stay away, she was new to this and didn’t know Elijah’s new range of reactions towards certain disturbances but curiosity took hold of her when she felt a lack of the certain smell and heat that comes from that certain type of activity. So she proceeded, going against all basic instincts, down the hallway to the door which was the entrance to the booming Chopin. Rebekah stayed there for a while, throughout her whole life she has been controlled by her curiosity but she also remembers the text she got from Nicklaus that said (she quotes) - ‘Elijah in weird mood, keep a measurably safe distance, like China or something. In all seriousness though make sure ur safe.’ This, itself, should be warning enough but she is a Mikaelson and she is Rebekah so one quick look wouldn’t hurt, would it? Just as she had her hand on the knob, slowly, hesitantly turning it round, then taking hand off the knob took a deep breath and was about to try again but the door opened fully before she got to and there was her brother Nicklaus. 

“Come in, dear sister, no point in waiting out there all day.” Nicklaus said with a smirk on his mouth and warning in his eyes.

The record which was playing the music stopped and was now making high pitched, scratching noises that was a bit like finger nails on a black board. She looked around the room and there was her brother Elijah, sitting casually and elegantly at the same on the couch, twirling a small glass of fine whisky. He hasn’t changed at all, she thought to herself, maybe Nicklaus was wrong, maybe her brother was still in there. She walked in further and Klaus closed the door behind her returning back to the couch. 

“Other than the fact that we are drawing attention to ourselves, Elijah, your power being used in this way is creating freak occurrences throughout the country.” Whilst Klaus saying this Elijah had the mocking face of a reprehended child, he then turned his face to Rebekah and pulled a face that said-is this guy serious? - Rebekah tried stifle a giggle but failed. Elijah smiled at this, his eyes wrapped around her body and his essence reached down her throat gripping on her organs. Her whole body filled with warmth and a sense of safety, butterflies in her stomach and she had star struck eyes. It was like being on drugs, fully trusting anything the man said in front of her, who was he again? It didn’t matter. 

Klaus continued speaking but it all seemed muffled all she could hear was her racing heart and his steady breathing. Something about cyclones and destruction and New York and 6 million people, she thinks. The man with the warm brown eyes put aside his glass and got up from the couch. The man with the sincere smile, CAN’T YOU SEE?, and the perfect, symmetrical face, SHUT UP! LOOK CLOSER! The man with the charismatic presence walked towards her, RUN!! The man with the hands that could protect you from all harm touched her face. Her body went weak, even the voice warning her had been tamed by the warmth. The hand ran down her face and down towards her chin. 

Can’t think anymore, can’t think anymore, can’t think anymore.

“You don’t need to think, Rebekah.” Did she say that out loud? It doesn’t matter. She looked into his eyes and knew she could forget everything. Who she was, who she could be, who was she? What is her name? He looked longingly into her eyes, the trance took over her, that’s who she is; she is his, always and forever.

“Always and forever” He whispered into her ear making it warm and full, he was all she needed to hear. The other man in the room (who was he?) began to walk towards the beautiful man. The other man was saying something but she couldn’t hear.

“Back off Nicklaus, I won’t hurt her.” The beautiful man said but it wasn’t to her so she didn’t pay attention to the words just the sound of his voice that was a sort of psychedelic. The colours and noises blended into each other. Not him though, he just glowed. 

Her head began to hurt and she could see every second of the life of another, a pretty woman with blond hair named Rebekah. Every thought and secret being ripped out of her head and given to the beautiful man. She was alright with that, she is always and forever his. His lips twitched upwards a bit (was it a smile?), she beamed in return, smiling like a three year old girl who wants nothing more than to please her older brother.

“Do you want to feel my power?” The beautiful man said and she nodded eagerly in response. Suddenly his very soul was inside her and it ripped her part. Her mind shattered, blood welled up in her eyes as she cried. There was so much, she could feel it. The destruction, the death he can cause. It overwhelmed her. Then it all stopped and she was grateful. His lips created a semi smile again and even though her body had been completely shredded on the inside, organs flowing into each other like her mind, she smiled in return, lovingly. He still had his hand on her chin then he tilted her head to the side then upwards toward the ceiling. 

There was a skinless woman floating in mid-air. Her screams pierced every inch of the room, shattering Rebekah’s ear drums (How could she not of noticed her before? Then she realised there was no record player, no Chopin). She kept on screaming these inhuman screams. Never has she heard something like this in her one thousand years. The trance breaks. How could the woman still be alive? Blood is gushing out of her and being spread across the ceiling as though there was a force field holding it all up. You could see part of the organs poking through red, dripping flesh. She kept on screaming. 

KILL HER, KILL HER ALREADY AND PUT HER OUT OF HER MISERY, she wanted to shout this into Elijah’s face but no words left her mouth. She was immobile forced to watch this brutality. Then it all fell down, the body and blood, covering every single part of this room. All she could was red. Red, red, red, red, red, dead, dead, dead. She looked back at Elijah who was laughing, laughing, smiling, covered in blood. So in return she laughed (why is she laughing? Make it stop!), she laughed with her brother as her mind snapped, covered in blood. 

“Always and forever?” She asked, like a three year old asking her idol.

“Always and forever, Rebekah.” This made sense didn’t it? What happened before didn’t make sense, Elijah has always the most noble and honest out all of them, maybe……DON’T KNOW, DON’T KNOW, CAN’T THINK!! Then she remembered what Elijah said; she doesn’t have to think as long as she is his.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikael stilled his body, turning off all its functions so that he is nothing but stone to the senses of a vampire. He even stopped his thoughts so that he no longer existed on this material plane except for the cold corpse it left behind but luckily even that could not be seen in the position that he was in. He remembers teaching Elijah how to do something similar to this, well as close as possible given that they were in human forms at the time. His vacant eyes looked across the street and onto a normal, typical suburban house but he has learnt in his many years on this god forsaken Earth that not all is what it appears to be. For example an innocent boy with a sweet face may have blood on his hands and a house so normal in its presence could be the home of monsters and a harbourer for the weak. Two men (human and vampire) and a witch left said house carrying two duffle bags and an assortment of books; they must be going after his children, no matter those who deserve to die will and the strong will prevail. Though something tells him these people won’t be the inevitable end to his bastard, hybrid son who has done nothing but poison the minds around him and destroy all in his path without a second thought. Nicklaus is weak, the weak deserve to die not be hand held through life. Now that Elijah remembers he will see the truth and join Mikael in the justice this world needs. The three get into a car and make their way from the house. Mikael allows his body to move again. He scouts the area using his enhanced senses, only three left in the house, one female adolescent, one male adolescent and one weak, male vampire. It was pitiful but he did not have time for anything else but the main plan so the young ones will continue to live unless they get in his way. Mikael got onto the phone and dialled the number of a woman named Cathy.

“I’m ready.” Mikael said then hung up the phone. A few minutes later a dark blue comes round the corner and stops in front of the false house. The driver’s window opens, stays open for 3 minutes and 42 seconds, then closes. The car drives away. Mikael comes out of the hidden position and is in front of the house in a blink of an eye. He climbs his way onto the roof and towards a window which would open to the male vampire, Damon. He, as quickly and quietly as possible, made his way into the room, Cathy had succeeded. Mikael, in great speed, snapped the neck of Damon and gathered him up to take him away but as he moved the immobile body a wooden stick fell from the bed rolling onto the floor. What was it? Mikael dropped the body back onto the bed as to not make any sound and crouched down to inspect the object. It was a white oak stake. Mikael pocketed it and proceeded with Damon wondering how many of them were just lying around. 

********

 

Whilst Mikael was doing a kidnapping Finn Mikaelson had been preparing the quaint, little town, Mystic Falls, for the inevitable destruction following the events of Elijah’s new behaviour. It wasn’t in Finn’s nature to be a premeditated cause of chaos but times have changed and so has he. At first he was infuriated by Elijah and had decided to launch an attack on his family for being monsters but Rebekah, someone he always believed to be pure, had told him to just talk to Elijah and to see his side of things, so he did. All that hate and anger floated away and Elijah filled that void, he saw that he must protect, must protect, must protect his family for Elijah (everything, power, beauty, truth), Elijah. He couldn’t think straight at first but once he gave up his will he felt Elijah’s power surge through him and he realised it would be ‘pure’ to be a conduit for such Godly power. He must pay back what was given, enlightenment for loyalty and Finn is a man of his word. 

He was given instructions to stop people from entering and leaving by Klaus, family. He does not know if it is Elijah’s will but “Family is Power”, so he is loyal. Magic would be useful but impractical since the other side has a Bennett witch and a knack to get out of any supernatural oppressing forces sent their way so Finn decided that it would be better, and more threatening to all levels of this town’s society, to set up explosives as well as a magical border (because it is still useful). 

He was finishing on the last touches of a line of C4 that surrounded the town; he also had some under a bridge, in a hospital, in a police station, in a fire-preventing unit and on major roads. And for the magical border he had a group of travellers creating a force field at the very moment. Only one more stop then it all goes to ashes.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena tried to calm the anxiety in her, tried not show it on her face as to not worry the others, she has to be strong for them but she was scared, more scared then she has ever been in her life and it wasn’t even her being threatened at the moment. After Damon had disappeared right from under their noses the ‘safe house’ was deemed unsafe so Jeremy, Matt and herself decided to set up camp in the Mystic Grill which was not right in the centre of town but still close to many places which could provide help, the hospital and police station. Also it was far away from the Mikaelson mansion and far away from Elijah who is probably the one who has Damon making her feel bad for not able to help but as Stephan so gently put it- “She would only get in the way.” Now she is here, doing nothing, just waiting and it killed her to be so helpless and unneeded whilst Damon is missing.

Jeremy and Matt were barricading the building with furniture and some vervain traps; she was making said vervain traps with shaky hands. How could all this happen? She kept on asking herself. There was no reason for any of it and now someone she loves is hurt, it was too much to bear.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Kol prowled outside of the small diner, listening in on the small talk of nervous teenagers who did not know the fate that they had in stall. Lips turning up into a manic grin as he imagines the different scenarios that tonight’s events will play out to be.

“Jeremy, could you get me more duct-tape; it is in the storage cupboard.” He heard a girl ask in an enticing voice, footsteps walk away from the front entrance and near the back. This was Kol’s chance. 

He bursts in through the door, furniture that was barricading it was thrown across the room, he speeds across the room and locks the cupboard, caging in the boy called Jeremy.   
The girl gasped, stood still in shock for a while then went to go help the boy in the closet. Kol backhanded the brunette across the face before she could unlock the closet door; the girl fell to the ground and then dragged herself forward as she tried to get back up. It was pitiful; a small laugh escaped his mouth just before he kicked her in the ribs causing her to shriek which just made him laugh even more. The blonde haired jock shouted something clichéd like “Get away from her!” or “Don’t you dare touch her again!” Kol was having too much fun to pay any attention. The boy then ran towards him, in all his rage and stupidity, and punched Kol in the face. That was annoying, why can’t they leave him be? Kol turned towards the angry face and inserted his hand in the boy’s stomach, the child gargled blood, he then grabbed hold of his intestines, brought his arm down lower causing a bigger slit in the abdomen, and ripped out the boy’s organs. The jock dropped to the floor, alive enough to see his own bloody organs seep out of his body. This time he really couldn’t stop it, the laughter belted out at the sight of the boy; these humans were just too easy to kill.

The girl screamed and screamed and screamed and then she sobbed, tears fell down those pretty little cheeks. The boy in the closet was shouting at him with all these profanities, some even he didn’t know the meaning to. It was getting tiresome. 

“SHUT UP!! Or I kill her!” Kol shouted back, the boy obeyed and held his tongue. Kol looked at the girl the crouched down near her. 

“What’s your name?” this time his voice was soft and quiet.

No response, she just stared at the other boy’s corpse with vacant eyes. He slapped her and repeated the question.

“Elena.” Her voice should be shaky but it was stern and her eyes looked straight into his own. That made him smile; he was trying so hard to be serious but she was either brave or stupid and both of those options is a laughing matter because warriors die, even if it is a heroic death,, and people with no brain cells are inevitably going to be killed at the early stages of their boring lives. Sometimes he wonders if cowards are as despicable as they are to be said, they certainly seem smart and alert of their surroundings and they won’t go laying their life down for another. In fact cowards seem like they have figured out the main problem in life, staying alive. 

“Who’s that?” Kol pointed towards the storage cupboard.

“My brother, Jeremy.” There’s the tremble. So, she is more worried about the life of another than her own. Brave and stupid. Why don’t people just become cowards? But then the world would have a higher population then all the cowards would kill each other to get resources and it would turn into complete chaos then politicians would take control and tell all the cowards what to do then the cowards would be too cowardly to rebel against the cowards and then some cowards would band together and make a mess of things then the cowardly politicians will kill all of those cowards and then……… He was letting his mind wander, time to stop.

“If you don’t do exactly as I say I will kill him.” It’s a good thing her brother was here or she would rather die herself than do what he was going to ask of her next.

She nods, communicating that she understands. Good. 

“Get undressed” this was so much more fun than he anticipated.

“YOU SICK BASTARD!! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!! YOU ARE DEAD!!” The brother continued like this for a while so Kol put a hand around Elena’s throat and whispered “If you don’t get him to shut the fuck up you’re both dead” into her ear.

“Jeremy stop” Elena said and he did stop realising the ultimate threat imposed on both of their lives. They were both so obedient, like dogs. 

He waited, let the silence brew alongside the fear that triggered one inevitable thought which now ran through everyone’s mind; maybe it was okay to be a coward. 

“Take off your clothes” he said this slowly as though he was speaking to a child. Most of the girls he had done the same thing to cry and beg but not her, she stripped down and did her best not to show fear on her face even though her heart gave her away. It pounded. 

She was now fully nude and she looked beautiful.

“Shh, sh, sh, sh, sh. It’s going to be alright.” You have to admit this is fucking hilarious. Kol walked up to Elena and there were now mere millimetres between the two, she tried to back away but there was a wall stopping her. He stroked her face and she shuddered. It was a bit like a dance, every action caused a reaction. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. She would make such a nice dance partner; maybe Elijah will let him keep her. He likes obedient dogs. 

He held her face in place with his hand. Kol then kisses her forcefully; she squirms a bit but his hand tightened and now she whimpered. He buried his face in her neck and bit down, whilst doing so he moved his hand up to her breast and squeezed hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy wanted to shout and scream and hit things but that could get the both of them killed, so he just listened and he was disgusted. There had to be a way out, a way to stop him. The worst thing about being put in this situation was that in his hand he held a white oak stake and he couldn’t shove it into the creep’s heart. Jeremy searched around the cupboard looking for something, anything. Nothing anywhere except for brooms and other useless objects. Jeremy sighed and looked up and that’s where he saw a way out, a vent. He dragged a chair towards the spot and stood on top of it. He took off the top and climbed into the vents. Jeremy dragged himself forward as quietly as he could towards the direction of Elena’s and the bastard’s voice. He made his way to another opening which was directly above the creep; this was perfect. He slowly took away the steel mesh, making sure to not make a noise. He put the mesh to one side and prepared himself for the drop. He fell through the hole and landed onto the man’s back, using the surprise to his advantage, he inserted the stake into the vampire’s heart. The man screamed in pain and grabbed onto Jeremy’s arm and squeezed, completely crushing it. Jeremy fell to the floor, gasping for air to get through the pain. The creep’s scream soon became inhumane and pierced the air. He writhed in pain, limbs moving in unnatural speed as his body burnt. The vampire fell down onto the ground and soon became completely unmoving. He was dead.


End file.
